nerfblasterreviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rampage
The Rampage was one of the first of the two blasters from the Elite line that came out on the same day (the other being the Retaliator ). It's almost exactly like it's predesscor--the N-Strike Raider CS-35--with the only difference being the increase in range, it coming with a 25-dart drum magaize instead of a 35-dart drum magazine, and a stock NOT being included. Out of the box you get the blaster, a 25-dart drum magazine, and 25 N-Strike Elite Darts. It's predessor--the Raider--was the first blaster that used "slam-fire". Slam-fire meant that rather than having to release the trigger before you chambered the next dart, you could hold the trigger down and pump the priming handle continuously. This resulted in a significant increase in the rate of fire. To use the blaster, you first have to load the magazine. Pull the foregrip back load the drum into the magwell. At this point you have to decided whether or not you want to do single-fire or slam-fire. To do single fire, you push the foregrip forward, pull the trigger, release the trigger, pull the foregrip back, and repeat. To do slam fire, you hold the trigger down before you push the foregrip forward, once you get to the end of the push, the blaster will automatically shoot. Continue to hold the trigger down and pull the foregrip back and forth. Any Nerf Clip System magazine is compatiable with this blaster. Usabilty 'Causal Nerfing: '''The Rampage is one of the best options for Casual Nerfing. Because it has slam-fire, it completely changes the dynamic of Casual Nerfing. Another great thing is the dart capacity. Less time reloading and more time playing! The downside is that you have to have one hand forward so you can prime the blaster. This mean more of you're body is exposed if you're trying to shoot around a corner. : Rating: 9/10 '''War Games: '''The Rampage is one of the go-to blasters when it comes to War Games. Because of it being able to do single-fire or slam-fire, it suits the needs of the players who like to stay behind and be in control, and suits the needs of the player who want to be in the middle of the action and emptying the drum as fast as possible. Again, a downside is the more of you're body is exposed when you trying to shoot around corners. : Rating: 9/10 '''Humans vs Zombies: ' Again, the Rampage is a go-to for Humans. It's high ammo capcity mean less time reloading and because of the slam-fire, you'll also be able to hold off a swarm of zombies long enough to run away : Rating: 9/10 The Rampage is great blaster because of it's slam-fire capabilty and the high dart capcity. There is one problem I have and others have told me they've had. When you're trying to unload the darts, if you try to slam-fire too fast, the the chances of the blaster jamming significant'y increases. This can happen in three ways: You're firing so fast that the dart isn't chambering fast enough, the darts are old and aren't chambering properly, or both. So make sure you pull the foregrip all the way back and all the way forward, and make sure your darts aren't getting too soft. : FINAL RATING: 9/10